


The Whole World Is Our Playground

by arcadianGirl



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianGirl/pseuds/arcadianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete e Carl se divertiam em mais uma noite comum em sua casa, o Albiom Rooms, quando os dois resolveram invadir o estádio de futebol do time favorito de Pete, o Queens Park Rangers, na madrugada. Lá, eles não só dividiram mais um dos seus costumeiros momentos de adrenalina, como também deixaram que seus sentimentos se revelassem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World Is Our Playground

—Eu duvido! Você, Biggles?? Logo você, invadindo um estádio de futebol a essa hora?.. eu duvido que faria isso.

Pete estava particularmente irritante naquela noite.

Com aqueles olhos – marrons do mesmo tom da terra molhada –esbugalhados em minha direção, enquanto me provocava.

Sentados na sala do Albion Rooms, a um instante atrás estávamos conversando tranquilamente sobre as ações ilegais que já havíamos feito e estávamos nos divertindo. E agora, ele estava me irritando e me despertando uma vontade imensa de quebrar a garrafa de whiskey, que eu segurava, em sua cabeça. Ele tinha o “dom” de fazer isso comigo.

—Okay, Peter, vamos lá então.

— Ah fala sério, Carl!

Ele ria, me ignorando completamente, enquanto pegava o violão e começava a tocar alguma música que eu não reconheci, mas que começava com o acorde Mi.

Levantei irritado, peguei-o pelo braço e me direcionei à porta de casa, com ele de arrasto.

—Você não duvida que eu vá?? Então vou provar a você que tenho coragem sim. – falei enquanto encarava os olhos dele.

Ele –provavelmente assustado com a minha atitude –apenas sorriu e disse que levaria o violão eo caderno dele.

Era bem tarde e eu não olhei o relógio antes de sair. Eu raramente checava o horário, não gostava muito da ideia do tempo passando, mas eu poderia dizer que eram pelo menos 2 horas da madrugada. Estava um pouco frio também, mas nada anormal, e o ar da madrugada continha algo que eu não saberia explicar, mas era algo que me tranquilizava.

Andamos do Albion Rooms até o estádio do QPR, o que dava em torno de 40 minutos de caminhada. Peter não calou a boca o caminho inteiro. Mas eu gostava disso, gostava da empolgação que ele tinha com todas as coisas, quase como uma criança hiperativa. Peter –o meu Bilo –sempre foi uma pessoa especial, em todos os sentidos. E essa “hiperatividade” dele era uma das características que mais me encantavam.

—Chegamos. – eu disse, depois de uns 50 minutos de caminhada. Peter havia se sentado em uma calçada no caminho para recitar uma poesia que havia escrito, o que acarretou em uns 10 minutos a mais em nosso percurso.

Eu olhei para os olhos dele ao chegarmos nos portões do estádio, e era incrível como eles brilhavam mesmo na escuridão da noite.

—Woaaaaah! Esse lugar é fantástico, não acha?!?!

—Fantástico eu não sei, mas enorme com certeza... – eu dei de ombros, com certa indiferença.

—Eu sempre vinha aqui com meu pai quando era criança, ele me mostrou cada canto desse estádio, me associou no clube junto com ele, me comprou uma camiseta do time.. É nostálgico estar aqui. Fazia tempo que não vinha. – ele me lançou seu melhor sorriso e então por um momento eu fiquei feliz de ter vindo.

—Não vamos ficar aqui na entrada a noite inteira, não é?! Vamos lá, Peter, eu adoraria ver esses lugares que seu pai mostrou.

Eu não me interessava muito em futebol. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sabia que a sigla “QPR” significava “Queens Park Rangers” e que isso era um time de futebol, antes de conhecer Pete. Mas aquele sorriso.., aquele sorriso valia uma viagem para o centro do inferno, eu pensei.

— Droga, isso é tão sentimental.. –eu murmurei para mim mesmo e tentei disperçar essa linha de pensamento.

Peter correu para dentro do campo com os braços abertos, como se estivesse participando de uma corrida esse tempo todo e acabasse de ter cruzado a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar.

—Ei! Peter! Espere, seu idiota!

—Promete que um dia você vai vir comigo para assistir um jogo deles, Biggles?? Promete pra mim?? Por favor!! – ele gritava enquanto gargalhava e pulava.

—Sim, eu prometo! Agora espere ai e pare de gritar!! –tive que correr para alcançá-lo.

Finalmente sentamos em um dos lugares das arquibancadas e ficamos ali por algum tempo.

— Eu costumava andar por essas arquibancadas, vendendo fanzines. Eu escrevia histórias sobre o QPR e algumas até ficaram famosas. Um dia vou escrever uma música sobre eles. –ele pegou o violão e começou a fazer acordes aleatórios e murmurar palavras inaudíveis.

Era uma imagem inexplicavelmente linda, a de Peter tocando. Ele me inspirava tanto e me dava tanta esperança. Acho que era disso que provinha tamanho amor que eu nutria por ele. Ele era um idiota, mas era a única pessoa que me fazia acreditar que tudo daria certo, e era também a pessoa que eu sabia que –mesmo que nada desse certo –ainda estaria do meu lado no final de tudo. A presença de Pete na minha vida era o suficiente pra mim querer tentar ser uma pessoa melhor, ao invés de simplesmente achar um canal o qual deixar o meu corpo tempo suficiente para ele não responder mais a qualquer ordem de meu cérebro.

_Obrigado, Bilo._

—Por que você está me olhando assim, Carl? –ele perguntou com uma expressão cômica em seu rosto, e de repente eu notei que estava encarando ele esse tempo todo.

—Uh? Nada, estava só pensando que você me fez sair de casa pra vir até aqui, nesse frio..eu te odeio, Pigman. –fingi uma indignação, enquanto me espreguiçava no banco.

—Não seja tão mal humorado, Carlos. Olha só pra esse lugar, é ainda mais lindo durante a noite..

Pete levantou de repente, pegou meu braço e me puxou para o meio do campo. Ele adorava me arrastar para lugares contra a minha vontade.

—Olha.. –ele disse, acomodando o violão ao lado e deitando na grama.

—Olha o que?

—Vem Carl, deita aqui e olha pra isso... –ele apontou para o céu.

— As estrelas... elas não são a coisa mais incrível que você já viu?!

Deitei do lado dele e estremeci com a grama gelada em minhas costas, mas logo esqueci o desconforto. Droga, ele tinha razão..aquelas estrelas estavam realmente lindas.

—É tão...

—Bonito – ele completou.

—É..bonito.

—Quando eu era criança, gostava de acreditar que as estrelas eram as almas de heróis que haviam caído em batalha nas guerras. Acho que por causa de todas as histórias sobre a guerra que meu pai me contava.

—Bem a sua cara, Pete.

—Cala a boca, Carl. –ele olhou para mim, sorriu e voltou a fitar o céu estrelado.

—E você, o que você pensa quando olha para elas?

—Elas me passam a ideia de infinito. Algo que sempre estará lá quando eu precisar. Algo lindo e eterno. Eu não sei explicar, mas é confortante. Como a sensação que eu tenho quando... – eu parei abruptamente ao perceber que estava começando a pensar alto de mais.

—Quando...? –Peter perguntou curioso, olhando para mim.

_Quando eu olho em seus olhos, Pete._

—..quando eu estou tocando com a banda. –eu menti. Era realmente confortante tocar com a banda, mas nada comparado aos olhos dele.

—É, eu sempre me sinto assim quando estou tocando também.. Eu espero que a gente toque juntos pra sempre, espero que fiquemos juntos pra sempre, Carlos.

_Peter, você é um idiota._

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo. Bebendo, fumando, tocando músicas do The Clash, falando sobre a beleza da Inglaterra e conversando sobre todo o tipo de assunto, desde sonhos a poesias. Ele até escreveu em seu caderno alguma poesia sobre aquela noite.

Era impressionante como Peter era talentoso. Éramos rivais, mas era ilusão pensar que um dia eu escreveria melhor do que ele. Morreríamos nessa rivalidade. Ele tentando tocar melhor do que eu e eu tentando escrever melhor do que ele. Acho que sempre gostei disso também. Era algo que me motivava a aperfeiçoar minha arte. Dentre as sensações as quais Peter me proporcionava, não havia muitas que eu não gostasse, na verdade. Com exceção talvez da provocação. Peter era realmente irritante quando queria.

Estar com ele, em momentos como esse, era uma das razões que mais me deixava feliz. Uma das razões que me faziam agradecer mentalmente por ter conhecido a irmã dele na universidade.

—Você viu aquilo??! –Pete falou baixinho, enquanto levantava repentinamente, me despertando de meu transe.

—Viu o que??

—Xiiii, fala baixo!! Viu aquela luz? Parece uma lanterna! Acho que tem alguém ali. Deve ser o guarda. Droga, vem vem vem, rápido!

Ele foi em direção a um daqueles lugares que os jogadores se arrumam antes de entrar em campo. Eu fui logo atrás.

—Entra rápido Carl! –ele parecia se divertir muito com aquilo. Já eu, estava mais preocupado em ir parar na cadeia.

—Se formos presos, eu vou te matar, Pigman.

—Ta ta, eu sei, agora fica aqui, e quieto! –ele ria enquanto me empurrava contra a parede do canto mais fundo do lugar e parecia tentar ficar o mais colado possível em mim.

—Ele não vai nos achar aqui, está muito escuro, é só não fazermos barulho e ele nem vai desconfiar que tem gente aqui.

—Você está me esmagando, Peter... – eu murmurei.

—Pare de resmungar, Carlos. Você quer ser preso? Não. Então fique quieto. – ele virou para o meu rosto para falar agora.

Peter era tão mais alto do que eu, e estava tão perto de mim naquela hora. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Ela tinha um toque de doçura, de jovialidade, e eu me arriscaria a dizer de inocência também. Eu poderia respirar aquele odor, que exalava do corpo de Peter, pelo resto da minha vida e a palavra “oxigênio” não teria qualquer significado para mim.

—Mas a gente está aqui por sua causa, em primeiro lugar..e.. –comecei a argumentar, mas não consegui dar seguimento ao raciocínio.

De repente ele parou e olhou em meus olhos fixamente por alguns minutos e eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava pensando. Ele não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que fica quieta por muito tempo. Minha respiração ficou ofegante e ele notou.

_Por que você está fazendo isso, Bilo??_

—Por que está nervoso, Biggles? –ele sussurrou enquanto mantinha uma expressão séria e concentrada. –Não vamos ser pegos, não se preocupe.

—Uh..eu sei..

— Então por que está nervoso...? –ele me olhava de uma forma cada vez mais profunda. Era como se estivesse atravessando a minha alma apenas com o olhar. E então ele parecia saber o que eu queria...

_Droga, eu realmente te amo, Peter_

Pete, sem dar qualquer sinal prévio, me beijou delicada e apaixonadamente e eu senti minhas pernas perderem as forças. Imaginei que aquele deveria ser o melhor sentimento do mundo, digo, o momento do primeiro beijo da pessoa mais importante da sua vida. O beijo que você, muitas vezes, nem mesmo acreditava que poderia acontecer.

Se isso fosse um conto de H.P. Lovecraft, provavelmente ele diria que só a poesia ou a loucura poderiam descrever fielmente o que havia em meu interior. Felizmente, isso não é um conto dele, isso é muito melhor. Isso é bem real. Mas usarei das mesmas palavras, e direi que só a poesia ou a loucura poderiam descrever fielmente o que havia em mim quando Peter usou seus lábios para acariciar os meus em um inusitado beijo cinematográfico.

Ele não me largou por um certo tempo, e eu entendi que ele queria fazer aquilo a tanto tempo quanto eu queria.

—Eu te amo, Biggles, eu sempre te amei, e eu sempre vou te amar.. –ele finalmente se distanciou um pouco de meus lábios para conseguir falar. Falou baixinho, com uma certa dor nas palavras, como se estivesse com medo de alguma rejeição, ou algo semelhante.

—Eu também te amo, Bilo. –eu queria ter dito mais. Muito mais. Mas nunca fui bom com as palavras quando estas não faziam parte de canções. De alguma forma, Peter entendeu a profundidade do que eu falei e aquilo me deixou aliviado. Nossa ligação espiritual era tão forte que nem mesmo precisávamos terminar as frases para que o outro entendesse.

Peter deu um sorriso radiante enquanto murmurei as palavras para ele.

—Eu tive tanto medo de você não me aceitar..tanto medo que você não imagina. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre..até o fim, Biggles.. – ele passou suas mãos gentilmente em meu rosto.

—Até o fim.. –eu respondi enquanto segurava sua mão direita, que acariciava minha bochecha esquerda.

Ele então me beijou novamente e eu senti o sal de suas lágrimas se misturando a saliva de nosso beijo. As lágrimas escorriam do rosto dele e caíam em minhas bochechas. Droga, ele estava chorando enquanto me beijava. Peter sempre foi muito sentimental.

Eu senti seus lábios cada vez mais pressionados contra os meus. Suas mãos, que agora exploravam meu corpo, me apertavam cada vez mais. E ele me empurrava tão forte contra a parede, que parecia querer unir nossos corpos.

_Sim, eu aceito o seu convite, Peter..._

E foi assim que a noite de “Como Eu Comecei a Ter Algum Interesse por Futebol” terminou.

O dia já estava claro quando acordamos. No chão daquele lugar, entre cigarros, garrafas de bebidas e roupas jogadas.

Estava bem frio naquela hora, e o dia estava encantadoramente mais agradável naquela manhã.

Nos vestimos, pegamos o violão e o caderno ,e saímos.

—Esse lugar é realmente incrível..-Peter disse, com um sorriso mais brilhante que o sol que ilumináva-nos.

—Você tem razão, esse lugar é fantástico–eu disse, sorrindo pra ele.

— Ei, Biggles..

—Uh?

—Eu sempre soube que você teria coragem de vir. Digamos que a provocação foi intencional. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz de você ter caído nela.

_Pigman, seu idiota._

Eu apenas sorri, fingindo uma raiva que estava longe de existir.

—Ei Bilo, espero que não demore muito para o próximo jogo do QPR. Eu fiz uma promessa a você, afinal. Mal espero para cumpri-la.

Eu sorri, maliciosamente, e ele não só entendeu, como também devolveu o sorriso.


End file.
